Vinewoodloglinegenerator.com
vinewoodloglinegenerator.com is a site in Grand Theft Auto V. In this site you can generate your own Vinewood loglines, with many choices, from Character Flaw to Antagonist. Choices Character Flaw *Paranoid *Cowardly *Small-Minded *Lazy-Eyed *Lactose Intorelant *Hair-Lipped *Sex-Obsessed *Half-Witted *British *Self-Harming *Pompous *Depressed *Bullmic *Split Personality *Narcissitic Character Strength *Former Amish *Big-Fisted *Trusting *Naive *Goofy *Shy *Violent *Slow Talking *Feisty *Wise-Cracking *Smack-Talking *Flirty *Nothing-To-Lose *Thrill-Seeking *Happy-Go-Lucky Crisis *Is told he only has 24 hours to sleep with a midget *Is brainwashed into becoming a porn star *Is imprisoned for fingering old ladies *Is fired from his job for sexual harassment *Wins 'tiniest penis on the internet' in an online poll *Is abducted by aliens and sent back to 2012 *Loses all his money at a swinger party *Is drugged and wakes up in the body of an illegal immigrant at a swinger party *Is possessed by the ghost of a gay Confederate Soldier *Is kidnapped by a cult that sacrifices babies to a pagan elflord *Finds out his grandfather was an Australian war criminal *Discovers global warming is a hoax *Has his kidney stolen in a Brazilian brothel *Loses his legs in a freak lawn mowing accident *Mistakenly drowns the mailman in a bathtub Hero *Rentboy *Yuppie *Country music star *Gigolo *Taxidermist *Juicehead *Porn star *Pig farmer *Lumberjack *Virgin *Ventriloquist *Software millionaire *Teenage runaway *Leper *Cos-player Side Kick *Methead with a heart *Hermaphodite with huge ego *Giant baby and part time lawyer *Acid casualty who was a child prodigy *MILF with low self esteem *Hasidic Jew with altitude *Conspiracy theorist and part time furry *Hermit who likes to dance his own steps *Mermaid with body hair problem *Sex slave with a degree in astro-physics and a love of show tunes *Priest who can't stop smoking or swearing *Circus Clown with wandering hands *Lesbian with great rack *Pothead with paranoia, sexual dysfunction, and a great love of cliches *Online predator with a heart and a friendly dog''' ' ''''Special Power *Shape-shifting *Time-traveling *Psychotic *Bionic *Telepathic *400-Pound *Machiavellian *Special Forces-trained *Cage-fighting *Double-jointed *Contract-killing *Cold-blooded *Megalomaniacal *Martial arts expert *Knife throwing Antagonist *school girl *Maimed singer *Zombie sumo wrestler *Murderous soccer mom *Cannibal *Stoner *Hipster *Gypsy *Investment banker *Necrophliac *Vegan *Chimpanzee *Dictator *State senator *Pageant queen Goal *To save the world from white people *To win back the love of his crippled high school sweetheart *To foil a terrorist attack on an Up and Atom restaurant *In order to be able to love animals unconditionally again *to teach the world that with swinging anything is possible *To win back the respect of his gay son *To prove to his friends that he's not gay after all *In a race against time to disembowel a cheerleader *To save his local meth house from being turned into luxury condos *To uncover the truth about what really happened to the Marie Celeste *In order to bring closure to a childhood trauma buried deep in his ass *To restore peace to the Middle East section of Los Santos *To uncover a scandal that rocks the world of female bodybuilding *To firebomb the spelling bee championship for his home town *To see who can break the record for the biggest asshole in Texas Gallery Vinewoodloglinergenerator-BottomPage-GTAV.png|The bottom half of the page. Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA V